


Buckle up! If you're gonna prank, know what you're starting.

by hexgoldyloins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Gamer Kylo, Kylo don't know what's coming for him, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Revenge, Slow Burn, Teasing, Yoga, Youtuber Hux, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Kylo is a streamer, Hux is a Youtuber. One day Kylo decides to prank Hux by distracting him while he's working. Well, Hux won't forget about it that easily.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gamer!AU, first chapter. This was originally a twit fic, but I decided to turn it into a real one since many seemed to like it. 
> 
> No beta etc - hope you enjoy it! ^^

"Tonight I have a real treat for you all", Hux smirked for the camera, sticking his tongue out. He had been waiting to get this live going for his youtube channel and was excited to finally embark on his first sponsored video. He was sure this was clear for the watchers too as he leaned closer to the camera and opened a box that was filled with delicate crinkly paper. He spoke seductively to his audience, almost whispering: "take a look inside.."

´´... it's my dick in a box!´´ Kylo thought by himself with a smile on his face as he was finishing drying the dishes.

Well, it was a dick - multiple actually, but certainly not his. Kylo had seen the contents when Hux had gotten the package in the mail. It was a small collection of display dildos, and Kylo couldn't have figured out why in the hells would anyone order them, let alone his boyfriend. But apparently, they were a gift from a sponsor, and Hux was supposed to review them. 

"Review them, how? You're- Hux, are you serious?" Kylo had said with wide eyes while tilting his head, anxiety, and worry bubbling up in his stomach already. He had never wanted Hux to perform for the camera and even the thought made him uncomfortable.

"Kylo. Love. You fucking idiot. They've asked me to review the material, the feel and such, I'm not going to /test them/ live", Hux had stared at him with blank eyes and rolled them when Kylo relaxed at that. Then he had added matter of factly, "I've already told you - if I ever decide to do camming, we'll discuss it first." 

Thinking back at it, Kylo thought while stretching his back, it wasn't unreasonable for him to ask about it. Hux was much more sexually liberated than he was and ... well, streaming was already his job. Sometimes he felt like it was only a matter of time before Hux would join his fellow camming folk.

Shaking his head, Kylo decided to push the thoughts aside. He trusted his boyfriend. He did. If that time ever came, at least they would discuss it first. It wasn't like it was his choice anyway ... But deep down Kylo knew that he would fight to the end if it ever came to that.

As it was Hux's night to stream, there wasn't a lot Kylo could do. Their apartment wasn't the biggest and he tried to stay away from the main area - which had been slowly turning into their streaming area. They both had their corner, with everything they needed for their video purposes.

Hux mainly did recordings, but recently he had started doing live sessions too. It seemed like Kylo's live gaming sessions and interaction with fans rubbed off on him. But Kylo didn't mind, it was fun to influence each other and try out new stuff. Especially when it involved in their professional life.

Kylo had two things on his agenda: to do some house chores (check!) and relax for the rest of the night. He usually went for a jog, played some games, or caught up with friends. Tonight was different.

He didn't feel like jogging, he didn't have any games he felt super inspired to play right now and his friends were either busy or out of town. Laying on the sofa and watching tv series mindlessly was an option, but then he'd had to re-watch everything again anyway - he always wanted to share these things with his love. Experiences were always better when they were shared in Kylo's mind.

Not being able to decide what he wanted to do, Kylo went to the next room which they had named as the TV-room. It was small and only had some bookcases, closets, a sofa, and a tv. Oh, and Millie's scratching post.

Kylo dropped on the sofa, getting his phone from his pocket, and scrolling social media. Blah blah... Same old, same old. Some updated from his friends. Some shared jokes... But also - another one of these videos? He'd seen multiple of these already but had never looked more closely. It seemed to be a trending prank that people pulled on their partners, but he hadn't had the interest to watch any of them.

Oh well, being bored, Kylo decided to watch one. There was a guy, inside a house and he walked to another guy - and suddenly the other guy looked at them and the reaction was priceless. But why the fuck .. Kylo scrolled to another in the suggested videos -section. After watching a few of them he realised it - all the people disturbed their partners by showing up naked! And recorded the reaction! Oh, fuck- That was awesome. Some of them didn't pay any attention but then took a double look before a huge grin spread on their faces. Priceless, truly priceless, holy shit!

Kylo chuckled quietly as minutes go by with the videos. Thinking about doing something like that to Hux crossed his mind, but knowing how liberated Hux is - he'd probably just jump him right away and not mind at all. And, Kylo grits his teeth slightly, it might take things one step towards camming... Not that it's any of his business.

Although - if he were to prank Hux, what could it be? It would need to be something that works for both of them and isn't too malicious. Kylo turned around to look over the sofa. Hux was still doing his live session, just as was intended, and there would be no stopping Kylo if he wanted to disturb him in some way. It would be a total surprise too, they've always kept their streaming time strictly free of any shenanigans.

A thought popped up and quickly started to form into a plan and all of a sudden Kylo was in action. Thinking this night was gonna be boring had been wrong - he would prank Hux by doing a little work out right there in the garden, where Hux had a direct line of vision from his table.

All Kylo's plan needed was open doors to garden, a stretched out yoga mat and Kylo making his yoga positions and stretches in tight yoga pants. Naturally, he chose the ones Hux loved the most - there had never been a workout session after which Hux could have resisted the temptation. So many times he had glued himself against Kylo's sweaty back and breathed in his aroma while hugging him tight while his hands wandered all over Kylo's pecs and abs, searching for his hips and finally gripping them tightly. 

Nine out of ten times they ended up fucking, and often it was right then and there - even if they both knew they'd be sore as hell afterward.

So far, their neighbors hadn't said anything, but Kylo had a feeling it was only a matter of time.

. . .

Kylo started his regular light routine, which was meant for the days when he took a break from body workouts.

At first, Hux bore no mind to him, talking about the display dicks splayed on his table. He really was into those dicks, wasn't he? Some emotions of anger swept over Kylo, but he quickly discarded them from clouding his mind. He was a man on a mission and he was sure to reach his goal.

Changing from position to another, Kylo dropped deep into his thoughts for a while. Suddenly he realised all he had been thinking about was Hux taking one of those dicks inside his mouth, sucking on it and licking the head clean of his own saliva. Shaking his head, Kylo got up from the downward-facing dog and realised he had actually done one of his medium intensity training.

Now he just had to do some stretching.

But oh, hang on a minute - his plan was actually working already! As Kylo turned around, he could have sworn Hux's eyes had been temporarily glued to his behind. Kylo could hear him mention something about Millicent running around the yard - that was probably a poor excuse he told his audience.

Kylo rolled up the yoga mat and put it away before doing a cross-body stretch on his arms. He breathed out as he hooked his left arm with his right one, forming a sort of hook on his chest.

Hux eyed him quickly, straightening his posture and swallowing, before continuing his sentence about the dick number 4 material.

His work out was definitely working already, Kylo could tell. He had grown accustomed to Hux's small glances, hidden desires, and carefully calculated micro-expressions, even before they had started dating. Even though Hux had nothing to hide with him, it didn't apply to the rest of the world.

Moving to another position to stretch his back, Kylo reached down and touched his toes with his fingertips. He made sure to face away from Hux, so he was surely offering tempting views for his darling.

The look on Hux's face was priceless when Kylo turned to do another stretch with his arms.

"What? This is important for my muscle structure, don't want my muscles to get crampy...", Kylo winked and bit his lips in a poor attempt to hide his smile.

"Oh my esteemed viewers, see what I have to live with?" Hux suddenly said to the camera with a sneer and turned it towards Kylo, "he's trying to distract me and my work with such stunts. Can you believe it? Oh- oh no." 

Kylo was surprised but then he just showed his tongue and jumped to the other room. He heard Hux continue: "Uhh, yes. He is hot. He was trying to weaponize his hotness against me and try to distract me. Yes, he did succeed, for a while." 

This won't be the last of it though, Hux smirked as he glanced after Kylo.


	2. Revenge time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux pays back. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A few nights later Kylo was streaming his latest "Top Ten Games of this summer" he'd been paid to play and Hux saw his opportunity.

The camera set-up was usual: only Kylo's face and some of the room on the background was visible. Perfection.

Hux had been waiting for Kylo to play some kind of racing car game because that's when he used a different kind of controllers - not only his keyboard and mouse. For race games, he was laying on a relatively low gaming chair with his legs spread on the side pedals that simulated the pedals of a car. He also had a wheel in front of him.

All of this worked for Hux's benefit - Kylo wouldn't be able to notice him right away. And because the room was relatively dark, only lit by the lights in the room's corners and the light emanating from the computer screen, Hux thought it was almost too easy.

And besides, Kylo had no reason to be suspicious. Hux had reacted to the prank mildly, and Kylo had seemed to forget about it the next day.

As Hux had expected, crawling under the table had been easy. Kylo was so concentrated on talking to his followers that he had no idea what was going around him.

A smile spread on the ginger's face. Kylo was gorgeous even from this angle - even when the bluish light from the screen was making his face look funny and he had a little double chin. How precious.

Concentrating back to the matter at hand, Hux considered the set up for a while: the wiring might prove to be an issue, naturally, Kylo had just scattered them around without thinking that someone might surprise him from below. Hux carefully pushed the wires, creating a space for himself in the middle and crawled on his knees between Kylo's spread legs.

He grinned devilishly. Kylo had zero idea, he just kept blabbing away about whatever was going on in the game. Oh, he was so sweet and innocent, completely unaware of the punishment he was about to receive.

Hux listened to Kylo's speech for a while. He was talking about how it was cool and awesome to be able to choose motors or whatever to the rally car. Whatever, Hux couldn't care less.

But what he did care about, was the clothing Kylo was wearing. He wasn't wearing socks, just dark grey shorts, and a black tank top. The shorts might prove to be a challenge with his plans, depending on how far he was going to go with it.

Hux changed his position, so he was sitting on his legs against the ground and then ... carefully ... hoovered his hands above Kylo's ankles. His palms felt he warmth and the hairs tickled them, and suddenly Kylo moved his legs a bit as if thinking like Millicent had gone past and brushed up again them. That's what Hux did when Millie was tickling his ankles.

But this time the feeling didn't leave, as Hux let his hands rest there. He slid them slowly upwards, massaging the muscles gently. Ooh, Kylo had some tightness in his calves, he hadn't been kidding about stretching the other day.

Kylo frowned annoyedly and quickly glanced down through the wheel controller. Suddenly his expression was full of confusion and he pursed his lips in clear 'What the fuck are you doing??' question. It's not like he could do anything without his audience noticing it.

Hux smirked in response and licked his lips. It was time for Kylo to pay for his pranking. Hux kept gently massaging the muscles, while he shifted his weight more on his feet - so it was easier to reach further.

As he reached Kylo's thighs, the man started twitching his legs, trying to get him to stop. Seems like the gentle caresses were tickling him.

"Stop squirming", Hux said under his breath, licking his lips again with clear evil intent on his face.

As Kylo couldn't exactly respond, he just quickly frowned, widened his eyes and pursed his lips, as if saying: 'Stop it, be quiet?? What are you doing?!'

"Haha, yyeep! It's Millie again. Our cat is bothering me", Kylo quickly turned back to the screen, "it uhh- You know how it is, they always wanna play when you're busy!"

Yeah, he wanted to play ... No question about it, even though mostly it was about showing Kylo that he shouldn't start a war he hasn't prepared for. Hux scooted closer to Kylo and placed a kiss inside of his knee before dragging his tongue from there to the hem of the shorts.

Kylo shot another furious glance at him and swallowed, but returned to the game - babbling something about car models now.

Hmh, Kylo seemed to be annoyed but didn't seem like he was taking it seriously enough. Time to up the ante. Hux slid his hands to the outside of Kylo's thigh and up until he was able to cup his ass - or, well, as much as he was able to cup it. He squeezed it as best as he could, not intending to hurt Kylo, but rather just ... Enjoy it. 

Now he was also close enough to Kylo's crotch. Hux sank his head to it, nuzzling against it and breathing the scents in. He couldn't exactly say yet if Kylo was enjoying the attention he was getting, but his body seemed to be curious already.

Hux felt Kylo trying to get further away from him, but it wasn't possible in the chair he was in. It was firmly planted on the floor, and you could only move it by lifting it. Kylo was trapped.

Hux wasn't worried though, they both knew what their safeword was and Kylo could stop him anytime if he wanted to. So far ... Hux saw no reason to stop.

Hux saw Kylo swallowing and continuing to concentrate on the game mechanisms, a frown on his face - as if he was seriously interested in whatever way the tires affected the lap time. Hux cared even less.

Instead, Hux nuzzled back to the shorts, breathing in deep. The scent emanating from Kylo was intoxicating, the faint smell of fabric softener mixed with Kylo's own musk. He couldn't resist kissing the fabric that was hiding the bulge and quickly started licking on it. Kylo's thigh muscles started contracting, and his hips were slightly jerking forward, even though it was clear Kylo was trying his best to stop that.

"Hey MILLICENT, could you be quiet, sweetie? I'm trying to work here ....." Kylo said with gritted teeth and serious eyes, even though he was trying to keep a careless smile on his lips. 

Hux got surprised with the interruption from Kylo, but quickly recovered and replied with a cat-like: "mrwour" sound. 

Kylo didn't break from the game anymore, so Hux smirked again and returned to sloppily kissing the fabric. He couldn't help but moan a little and then it hit him - indeed, he must have been moaning. Goddamnit Hux, keep it together! This was about vengeance, not about his enjoyment! Although ... His mind was quickly changing about that.

It didn't take long for Hux to feel a clear erection against his tongue and he put his mouth on it right away. He licked and sucked the fabric, trying to get Kylo to squirm even more. The brunette's hips were now twitching and moving more clearly towards and away from him in rhythm.

Kylo's reaction made Hux hungry and even though he wanted to get his mouth on Kylo's cock already, he decided to go down and lick the delicate skin of his thighs before getting to the main course. Kylo was completely at his mercy, and the thought of them having to be discreet was arousing. Kylo was probably enjoying it too since he hadn't said anything. Their safeword was such, that the audience wouldn't have realised what was going on even if Kylo used it.

All those people watching the stream and having no idea that Hux was touching Kylo inappropriately ... Well, now he wanted to do so much more than to just touch.

Hux reached up and opened Kylo's zipper, even though he already figured it would probably be difficult to get Kylo's straining erection out. The position was a little bit tricky and Hux wasn't keen on showing up on the stream as he didn't know exactly where the camera's frame limits were.

That's alright, no matter. He could work with this. It was time for Plan B. He would get his revenge, one way or another.

Hux crawled away to kick off his clothes and realised he must have looked a little silly being there all naked. This was exactly the reason he had been vacuuming their rooms every day now, at least he wouldn't get an asthma attack from crawling in a pile of dust.

Glancing back up, Kylo was looking gorgeous. He had started sweating a bit, and his muscles were twitching on the peddles as now he was actually playing the game. He looked like Hux's most private dreams, a huge bulge in his shorts with a wet spot on where the tip was. 

In midst of his staring, Hux licked his lips and thought - now was his chance to live through one of his fantasies he hadn't thought about in a long time. 

Positioning himself between Kylo again, Hux started massaging Kylo's hips and groin again in an attempt to lose himself to it partially. He didn't want to get into it too much, because again - if he started moaning or climbed to Kylo's lap and started riding him ... Well, let's just say the streaming didn't pay enough to do that.

Kylo's aromas filled his world again, and he stifled a moan against Kylo's bulge as he felt it stiffen again under his slobbering. It felt hot through the bamboo fabric, only the soft boxers keeping it caged now.

Hux kept breathing heavily and reached for his own throbbing cock to squeeze it just the way he liked it. Kylo glanced down, seeing Hux leaning back on his other arm and presenting himself fully hard and leaking. Hux's eyes were closed and he was clearly enjoying himself, making it impossible for Kylo to take his eyes off of him.

Kylo swallowed as Hux changed his position and lied on his back. He reached out for something and suddenly Kylo realised what he was about to do. Hux had a plug. He brought it to his mouth and fixed a determined gaze to Kylo while he wrapped his mouth around it. Then he reached out for some lube and positioned the plug to his hole after making sure it was all ready for him.

Kylo looked like this was getting too much for him. His face was red. He was shaking. His eyes kept going back and forth between his screen and Hux.

All the while Hux kept pulling long strokes on his cock, really getting into it and showing the pleasure he was feeling openly on his face. His eyes were fluttering, his mouth was open and he kept gasping quietly as the plug stretched him open.

Suddenly Hux realised Kylo was staring at him properly - like he didn't care that the audience saw. Hux kept looking back at him, his eyebrows pushed up and together and mewled a little while he drooled.

He was really putting on a show of a lifetime and gave it everything he was able to, under the circumstances. The quiet gasps got higher, as he started moving the plug inside while jerking his cock at the same time.

"Uhhh, hey all, I've actually gotta stop the game now. Something's up with our cat. It ... really needs some attention now, I might need to help it. Something's up. Yeah. Sorry! Gotta go - thanks all for coming! I'll make it up to you later. Bye."

Kylo threw his headphones off and scrambled to get off his chair and yank the webcam USB off.

"Get the fuck on the bed. Now."


End file.
